Intravagnial misoprostol (prostaglandin E1) is an effective abortifacient in patients with anembryonic gestation or fetal demise at less than 8 weeks gestation. The study proposes to include imcomplete, threatened, and inevitable first trimester abortions as well as abnormal gestation. Upon diagnosis of spontaneous abortion (incomplete, threatened, or inevitable abortion of a nonviable pregnancy) participants will be randomized to treatment or placebo group and closely observed for pregnancy expulsion and side effects to the medication. The goal is to define and inexpensive, low risk, medical alternative to surgical uterine evacuation.